


Early Morning Tinkering

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Yusei tinkers in the garage but when Atem drops by he finds something far more surprising.





	Early Morning Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarashima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy Tarashima! I was so excited to see that you wanted Synchroshipping, you're right it's so underrated and I'm glad to see there are other fans of it!!

It was probably too early, Yusei thought to himself as he padded through a dark and quiet house, making his way from upstairs towards the garage. He never slept much, something always disturbing his sleep whether it was a nightmare, the sun coming up or a soft noise from Atem. 

He really was a light sleeper but he got enough and unless it was a nightmare he didn’t wake Atem either. Something the other greatly appreciated. 

Yusei set the coffee pot going in the kitchen, much more comfortable with the older technology. Then again Satellite was filled with it - the hand-me-downs of society, cluttered on an island and left for the equally discarded. 

He poured it into a KC branded mug, some freebie for an interview Atem had done once, and headed out to the garage. 

He was glad for the shoes he’d put on along with his sweatpants and tank top as it was pretty chilly in there and Yusei wrapped his fingers around the mug, keeping them warm for the moment. He flicked the light on, revealing his D-Wheel still sat and hidden away from any prying eyes. Back home, it wasn’t exactly the latest model, cobbled together as it was from different parts but here… Here, nobody had even thought of it yet - Atem joked Kaiba probably had but the plans would be sat in storage somewhere under a mountain of Blue-Eyes White Dragon related ideas that had priority. 

Yusei sipped his coffee as he turned various machines on, a quiet, low level humming filling the room, a welcome comfort in the face of silence. 

 

Atem woke several hours later at a far more reasonable hour though no less awake for it. He sleepily stood in the kitchen, coffee slowly waking him -and thank all the gods for that particular invention! Feeling more human and bringing his coffee with him, Atem headed along to the garage, silently poking his head in. 

Yusei was tinkering as usual, though Atem was never sure why. Was it a regular tune up or was he trying to get his bike to take him home? Atem understood that more than probably most people - he just hoped that whatever solution they came up with wasn’t so permanent. 

The garage was quiet other than the hum of machines, Yusei occasionally revving the engine and checking a monitor that he’d told Atem would give him statistics on the engine and how well it was performing. Atem was still bowled over by the fact that Yusei had managed to build most of the equipment he used himself, it was difficult to plug old tech into new tech and Atem might have called in all his favours with Mokuba to see what else they could get him to make the transition easier. 

Mokuba had insisted on speaking with Yusei, which had gone well enough even if Yusei had been somewhat confused and fascinated about an actual Kaiba that ran Kaiba Corp - not that he’d let that show while Mokuba had swung by. But Mokuba had agreed to help out by giving them spare tech and even some prototypes of projects that had been abandoned. Most had now been cannibalised into the equipment surrounding Yusei’s D-Wheel.

However, the thing that surprised Atem most was the lack of music. Yusei always seemed to like to have something more than his machines making noise just so long as it wasn’t too obtrusive, something about being used to having his friends around in the workshop. Atem cracked a grin when he caught a glimpse of Yusei’s profile. 

The other usually kept a pretty straight face but right now his lips were moving to match words Atem couldn’t hear and a variety of facial expressions accompanied them. Yusei was surprisingly into it and Atem was wondering just what exactly he was listening to. Yusei had developed a fairly eclectic taste in music from listening to various different radio stations and Yugi and everyone recommending things to him. 

Atem snuck into the garage, set his coffee down and snaked his arm around Yusei’s waist, hand resting on his hip. Yusei startled and turned to stare at Atem, a slight blush splashed across his cheeks. “How… how long have you been there?” Yusei asked, pulling a bud out of his ear.

Atem smiled, deciding not to tease him this once. “Not very long, what are you listening to, though? You were pretty into it~” Ok, so a little teasing. 

A sigh escaped Yusei as he turned the music device to Atem. He couldn’t really read it though, well it was English and what English he’d managed to osmosis from Yugi was… shaky. “It’s a singer called Katy Perry, Anzu-san introduced me to her music. She said she listened to it a lot in America.” 

Atem took the free ear bud and put it in his own ear. As he’d guessed it was in English so he didn’t understand any of it. “Do you understand it?” 

Yusei shook his head a smile on his face. Atem always overestimated him. “No, I just like the sound. I think there are translations online though.” Yusei ended his sentence with a little shrug and Atem gave him the ear bud back. 

“Want some breakfast? I’ll make those pancakes you like.” Yusei nodded, fiddling with the music device and carefully turning all the machines off as Atem waited. “Then after I’ll come keep you company. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about playing on a motorbike.” 

Yusei gave another nod but then paused. 

Atem meant Duel Monsters, right?


End file.
